In many cases, movable barriers such as entrance gates and garage doors may be mechanically operated to open or close as a vehicle is arriving towards a barrier or departing away from the barrier. In many cases, the vehicle may be located in an area capable of communicating via radio frequency communication with a controller of the barrier in order to actuate the opening or closing of the barrier without the driver of the vehicle being able to view a movement path (e.g., opening path or closing path) of the barrier to determine if an individual or object is located within the movement path.
In some cases, when the vehicle is arriving towards the barrier, the opening of the barrier such an entrance gate may be actuated before a driver has an opportunity to observe if an individual or object is obstructing the opening path of the gate. Similarly, when the vehicle is departing away from the barrier, the closing of the barrier such as garage door may be actuated even if an individual or object may obstruct the closing path of the garage door.